Siete lunas
by Satellizer-senpai
Summary: Sakura es una chica que se ha cerrado al mundo debido a la muerte de su hermana por eso sus padres la culpan, pero ya se ha cansado de ser quien es y comenzara una nueva vida… pero una apuesta cambiara sus planes...
1. Sin aliento

**Terremoto**

**Capítulo 1: Sin aliento **

17 de enero de 1995

5:46:46 a.m.

Parte sur de la Prefectura de Hyōgo

-Sakura, Sakura que está pasando- pregunto Asumi muy inquieta a su hermana mayor

-no es nada Asu sigue durmiendo si- contesto dulcemente mientras se encamorraba más en su cama dándole la espalda a su hermana menor

-segura Sakura, está temblando-

-no es nada son los vecinos escandalosos que tienen fiesta- reprocho la hermosa pelirosa envuelta aun en su cama sin poner atención a lo que estaba pasando

-no, es enserio Sakura está temblando, tengo miedo-

La cama comenzó a moverse lentamente y la lámpara que colgaba en el techo del cuarto de las dos pequeñas hermanas estallo haciendo corto circuito aun cuando las luces estaban apagadas

-Sakura…- menciono Asu intentando no tener miedo

Y Sakura por fin reacciono a lo que estaba pasando, no era la fiesta de sus vecinos la que movían el edificio donde vivían en verdad estaba temblando

-salgamos ya- menciono rápido Sakura mientras se levantaba de un solo movimiento de la cama, tomo a Asu de la mano y la jalo bruscamente mientras la pequeña Asu era arrastrada de su habitación al pasillo

-mi oso…- chillo preocupada Asu porque olvidaba a Gome en su cama

Y todo paso tan rápido… las paredes comenzaron a cuartearse que parecía que si las tocabas se caerían de inmediato, la gente de la fiesta que hasta apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando salió corriendo de la pequeña habitación en la que festejaban y los demás vecinos también salieron en busca de libertad con la única intención de no ser aplastados por las paredes de lo que era su hogar

-Asu, corre- mencionó Sakura mientras intentaba abrirse paso a través de la multitud, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie por el brusco movimiento de las placas tectónicas

-Sakuraaaaa…- y su voz se perdió en medio del caos, mientras Sakura era arrastrada por la gente que iba en estampida hacia la salida

-Asumiiiii- grito la pelirosa una y otra vez pero todo fue inútil ya estando ella afuera del edificio sola envuelta en el caos mientras la tierra se desquebrajaba haciendo grietas enormes, mientras veía los grandes edificios desplomarse incluidos aquel donde hace unos segundos vivían

-Asumi- murmuro aguantando el llanto, murmuro apretando contra su pecho a Gome el peluche de su hermana…

17 de enero de 1995

6:30:12 a.m.

Parte sur de la Prefectura de Hyōgo

Reportando desde Hyōgo cerca de la ciudad de Kōbe para Noticias Tokio este es el reporte de este trágico día…

Un terremoto de 6.9 grados Richter azoto a esta zona hace un par de minutos se dice que duro unos 20 segundos, el foco se encontraba a 16 km por debajo del epicentro, en el extremo norte de la isla Awaji a 20 km de distancia de la ciudad de Kōbe, se estima que unas 6434 personas principalmente de la ciudad de Kōbe perdieron la vida como consecuencia del terremoto, y se estima que ha habido pérdidas de 3 billones de yenes en daños

Sin duda alguna este es el "desastre natural más costoso en el que ha atravesado nuestro país", lamentamos la perdida de sus seres queridos, para Noticias Tokio reporto Shizune-san

.

.

.

-apaga eso- menciono el padre de Sakura molesto mientras presionaba con furia el control remoto

-padre- menciono Sakura mientras salía de la inconciencia

-Asu…- pero la pelirosa no pudo continuar

-cállate Sakura es tu culpa que Asumi haya muerto-

Y las palabras de su padre retumbaron en su cabeza viniendo una y otra vez

-mi culpa, fue mi culpa- susurro despacio mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas mientras aplastaba más contra su pecho a Gome sintiendo el aroma a frutas rojas de su pequeña hermana de apenas cuatro años…

.

.

.

2011, hoy

-Cerecito hoy te vez mejor- menciono el doctor mientras la mira detalladamente en su ropa blanca y con los mechones de cabellos largos rosados que caían en forma de cascada

-hoy tampoco me vas a hablar- volvió a hablar el médico psiquiatra, mientras media las capacidades mentales de su interna favorita

-bueno si no quieres no te forzare a que lo hagas, ahora tomate tus pastillas si-

Sakura parecía desde hace años un ser sin vida como un zombie que solo vive porque no sabe que es vivir, después de la perdida de Asumi ella se sumió en un mundo de silencio y dolor, no hablaba con nadie, no hacía nada durante todo el día solo se la pasaba sentada en una banca que está en el jardín, con la mirada perdida en el peluche que siempre llevaba consigo…

-dicen que hace años que está aquí- murmuro por lo bajo una rubia muy linda de cabellos largos a una castaña

-pobre tan linda y tan joven- contesto de la misma manera la castaña que no quitaba la mirada de la pelirosa

-Kakashi dice que ella está aquí bajo su propia voluntad, que nadie la trajo-

-y sabes ¿por qué?- pregunto la castaña ya interesada en el tema de la chica que más ha durado sin suicidarse dentro del centro psiquiátrico

-sí, dicen que ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes del terremoto del 95- murmuraban las dos enfermeras muy bajo

-el de Kōbe-

-sí, ese-

-no entiendo, si es una de las sobrevivientes entonces porque está aquí-

-está aquí por Asu-

-¿Asu?-

-Asumi, su pequeña hermana ella murió mientras intentaban salir del edificio donde vivían, murió aplastada, dicen que fue…- pero no pudo continuar la rubia porque en un instante tenía ya frente a ella a la pelirrosa que la miraba con profundo odio y recelo

La rubia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ante la sola presencia de aquella mujer

-Temari, Temari reacciona- menciono la castaña asustada mientras veía temblar a la rubia de miedo, esta se dejó caer en el suelo de un sentón y se fue arrastrando como pudo hasta chocar con el árbol de cerezos que está en el centro del jardín

Sakura estaba erguida y había dejado atrás en la banca a Gome, recordar a su hermana de esa manera la hizo reaccionar nuevamente, se acercó a paso lento a la rubia que aún seguía en el suelo chasqueando los dientes

-Sakura- menciono Kakashi mientras se acercaba cauteloso al árbol e inconscientemente Sakura desvió la mirada de Temari para dirigirla a su psiquiatra

-ven- menciono el doctor elevando su mano a la altura de su pecho pero Sakura estaba solo ahí quieta, ese momento lo aprovecho la castaña que tomo de los hombros a su compañera quitándola de en medio del camino de la loca

Sakura regreso la mirada a donde se suponía que estaba la enfermera presumida pero la rubia ya no estaba y como si el tiempo regresara la peli rosa volvió en si

Se le veía tranquila, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para nada, en su rostro no había ninguna expresión y aunque su mirada indicaba soledad y tristeza sus expresiones corporales no lo demostraban

-me voy- hablo claro y conciso la peli rosa que casi dejo boquiabierto al peli plata

-un momento…- contesto Kakashi saliendo del estado sorpresivo en el que se había sumido ya que Sakura jamás hablaba, jamás le hablo a él o nadie en el hospital, jamás a nadie que no fuera para ella misma o para su hermana a través de Gome

-espera Sakura…- corrió el doctor detrás de ella mientras este miraba en la banca a él peluche viejo y olvidado

Cuando la pudo alcanzar ella estaba en su habitación ya con las maletas hechas sobre su cama

-a donde iras- pregunto inquieto pero no recibió respuesta alguna

-no contestaras- insistió nuevamente pero fue inútil no volvería a escuchar su voz, mas solo la miraba a la orilla de la cama meter sus últimas prendas y cambiarse de ropa frente a el

-jamás desde que estas aquí nadie vino a visitarte estas segura de que quieres irte- hablo por última vez resignado a que ella se iría pero no le contesto

Suspiro despacio desviando la mirada un poco, escucho el cierre de la maleta y sus tacones sonaron en la habitación, Sakura paso sobre el empujándolo con brusquedad con su hombro y Kakashi se quedó ahí solo en la entrada del cuarto ya vacío con el peluche en sus manos

-sabes dónde encontrarme- hablo en tono alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo pero quien sabe si lo hizo

.

.

.

Camino a paso lento hasta llegar a la gran reja negra de la mansión, vislumbro por unos instantes el hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de varios colores y no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana mientras jugaban divertidas en la orilla de la fuente

_-te quero Sakura- menciono en tono dulce la pequeña Asumi _

_-y yo a ti pequeña tonta rosada- le grito entre risas mientras bañaba a su hermana en la fuente de agua…_

Sacudió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha intentando quitar de alguna manera los lindos recuerdos de su memoria

-Bienvenida a casa señorita Haruno- pronuncio con respeto la ama de llaves de la gran mansión, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Sakura se había convertido en un ser frio, serio y alejado de los demás

-lleva mis cosas a mi habitación- murmuro en tono agrio y grosero a su nana la cual esperaba un abrazo por parte de ella después de tantos años de no verla pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el corazón

-enseguida señorita- contesto caris baja mientras tomaba las maletas y subía las escaleras

Sakura pasó por la biblioteca y miro su padre sentado frente a su escritorio leyendo mientras su madre parloteaba con él, subió despacio a su habitación sin siquiera informar que había llegado después de tantos años le daba lo mismo de todas maneras ellos nunca la visitaron jamás nadie la visito…

Entro a la habitación esta seguía casi igual a como la podía recordar a excepción de una sola cosa solo había una cama y las cosas de Asumi ya no estaban, no había nada era como si su hermana jamás hubiera existido porque sus padres se encargaron de borrar todo rastro de ella

Se sentó en su cama y saco de su bolso una fotografía de bolsillo en ella estaban las dos hermanas contentas mirándose una a la otra creando recuerdos mientras tomaban fotografías en la feria de Tokyo Disney Resort se recostó en la cama mirando el techo blanco y se quedó dormida mientras sostenía la fotografía en su pecho…

.

.

.

Hola este es mi primer fic no sean tan duras (os) espero que les agrade por fa comentarios quisiera saber que si les gusto o que no ok… por fa nos vemos pronto y saludos


	2. Sin Memoria

**Capítulo 2: Sin memoria**

Otra vez me encontraba en el mismo lugar oscuro y tenebroso en este maldito pasillo sin salida, desde que salí del hospital siempre aparezco aquí en un mundo donde no hay salida, por más que caminara jamás encontraba el final de este túnel, no había nada, nada que me indicara que esto pronto acabaría, a veces solo a veces tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos porque al cerrarlos miraba la misma oscuridad infinita… pero hoy

_-Sakura…-_

Su voz estremeció mi cuerpo que aún estaba sumido en la inconciencia de un sueño

_-Sakura…-_

Y me recordó a aquella noche cuando la perdí, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo papa y mama no hubieran peleado esa noche

_-Sakura…-_

Su voz provenía desde más profundo del túnel y ahora que lo pensaba jamás había sentido caminar tanto como esta vez y una luz proveniente del final del pasillo iba cubriéndome poco a poco, pude notar a una pequeña figura frente mío pero no pude verla bien a causa de la brillantes de la luz

Levanto su mano derecha ofreciéndomela y por instinto yo levante la mía correspondiéndole el saludo

_-Sakuraaaaaaaa…- _

Aquella figura grito mi nombre como el de aquella noche y grito porque el roce de las yemas de nuestros dedos no pudieron tocarse

-Asumiiiii- grite exaltada de la cama transpirando demasiado que podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi rostro y mis cabellos ahora cortos pegados a mis mejillas, intente recobrar la respiración ya que el sueño me la había alterado

Respiraba con dificultad, sabía que era ella lo sabía pero no entendía que quería y ahora mucho menos después de tantos años

-Asumi, perdón- mencione al borde de las lágrimas que intentaba contener

Me levante de la cama serian como las dos de la mañana, hacía bastante calor ya que estábamos en verano, me dirigí al baño y encendí el interruptor, me acerque al lavamanos y pude ver mi rostro pálido a causa de mal sueño

Pude notar también las ojeras color violáceo que adornaban mis ojos verdes producto de que no he podido dormir bien por varias noches, precisamente desde que salí del hospital, abrí la llave y el agua helada comenzó a salir, introduje mis manos sintiendo el frio que se clavaba como mil abujas en mi piel, cerré los ojos por unos instantes intentando contener el dolor y acostumbrarme a la frialdad del agua

Sentí que alguien me observaba porque sentía una pesadez en mi nuca pero no le di importancia yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, escuche algo fuerte que se estrelló contra el suelo abrí los ojos de golpe mientras mi cuerpo saltaba del susto y ahí la vi a través del espejo con su batita lila desgarrada, con raspones en su carita, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro

No pude evitar gritar fuerte mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos y cuando mi estado de susto termino pude suspirar tranquila porque ella ya no estaba

-no es nada, no vi nada- intentaba auto convencerme una y otra vez mientras me dirigía a mi cama pero al llegar el cuadro de la fotografía de Asumi y yo estaba roto y la grieta precisamente atravesaba el rostro de Asumi

Levante la fotografía despacio intentando no dejar caer vidrios al suelo pero al hacerlo cayó una tarjeta blanca con letras azules

Fruncí el ceño al mirar el logo, la tarjeta pertenecía a… Kakashi… la mire por unos segundos intentando comprender que hacia algo como esto aquí si yo que recordara la había tirado a la basura cuando me di cuenta que la traía en la bolsa de mi abrigo cuando deje el hospital, volví a tirarla a la basura no necesitaba algo como eso ya no…

Después de todo mañana comenzaría de nuevo ya estaba bien de que siguiera siendo la niña miedosa con temor a salir a delante, después de todo ya era otra la muerte de mi hermana no me afectaría como lo hizo por años ya no…

.

.

.

Instituto mixto para mujeres y hombres de Kamakura Tokio… Instituto "Siete Lunas"

El gran letrero se veía a distancia aun estando a unas dos cuadras de llegar, no sé porque me inscribí aquí tal vez sería porque queda cerca de la costa, tal vez sería porque era el más caro que encontré después de todo papa pagaba, o era solo porque quería alejarme de la civilización y el escándalo de la gran ciudad

Mañana empezarían las clases, pero hoy comenzaba esta nueva vida…

-Llegamos- menciono en tono monótono mi madre

Desde que Asu… se fue… ellos cambiaron conmigo, ya no había palabras lindas ya no había amor ya no había risas ya no había… nada… mas solo había reproches, regaños, golpes, insultos, blasfemias y cualquier otra cosa porque por mi culpa mi hermana desapareció

No le conteste ni tampoco le dirigí la mirada, desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y baje con cuidado pero llamando la atención de todos, el automóvil rojo último modelo del cual había bajado había dejado impresionado a más de uno

La pequeña minifalda azul de mezclilla que usaba y el top negro dejaron boquiabiertos a casi todo el lado varonil y alguna que otra chica que no podía creer lo que miraba, mis tacos altos me hacían lucir más alta, mi cabello corto rosado y el maquillaje un poco pronunciado pero sin verme muy zorra contrastaban perfecto

-Te quiero- mencione dulcemente depositando un beso en su frente, se veía tan tierno durmiendo supongo que el largo viaje le canso

Camine hasta llegar a la cajuela del auto y baje dos grandes maletas color negro, regrese de nuevo contando mis pasos mientras contorneaba mis caderas coquetamente saque mi bolso que lo había dejado en el asiento de atrás en donde venía, volví a mirarlo una vez más dulcemente y cerré la puerta de una

Saeko se quejó por haber azotado la puerta pero no le hice caso a sus comentarios ya estaba acostumbrada a sus insultos y agresiones, rodee el auto hasta llegar hasta a ella

-necesito dinero- mencione fría y seca mientras estiraba la mano pidiendo el dinero de inmediato

-ahora si necesitas dinero- menciono de la misma manera que yo

-hmp- conteste con un monosílabo uno que jamás había usado no con ella

-me darás dinero o prefieres que yo lo consiga bajo mis propios medios- le retobe mientras torcía la boca en un intento de sonrisa altiva más ella solo movió la cabeza

-haz lo que quieras, después de todo lo conseguirás muy fácil si te sigues vistiendo como una zorra- murmuro enfadada ya

-de acuerdo- conteste segura de mi misma

–Seré como tú entonces- y lo siguiente que sentí fue mi mejilla arder a causa del golpe

-cállate malagradecida-

Regrese mi mirada casi de inmediato hacia ella y sonreí feliz de haber cumplido mi cometido

-duele…- pronuncié con una sonrisa ancha en mi rostro y no pude evitar la carcajada

-pero si tú eres igual engañando a papa revolcándote con su socio-

-que te calles-

-por eso sigues con él por el dinero, por la sociedad y por lo que vaya a decir la gente, por eso inventaste que estaba fuera del país estudiando en Nueva York por la vergüenza de reconocer que tu primogénita estaba en un manicomio era mucho más grande, porque no pudiste aceptar que por irte con tu amante esa noche Asumi murió porque papa fue a buscarte y me dejo sola con ella-

-Sakura no me hagas enfadar-

-fue tu culpa!, fue su culpa que Asumi muriera esa noche, no fue mía, tenía cinco años como diablos podía saber que estaba ocurriendo, como podría saberlo- mencione ya con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de llorar de la impotencia y frustración

-"madre" me darás el dinero o que…- aclare mi garganta y regrese al mismo estado de soledad, frialdad, orgullo y rencor

Ella no hizo otra cosa más que sacar bastante dinero de su cartera y ofrecerme una tarjeta de crédito

-no tiene límite, pero no abuses de mi confianza Sakura- pronunció Saeko mientras abría la puerta con coraje y se adentraba en este, encendió el motor y dio marcha atrás llevándose con ella una de mis maletas que quedo a mitad de la calle

-Adiós Itsuki, hermanito mío- mencione muy bajito más para mí misma mientras lo veía alejarse aun perdido en su sueño rumbo a casa con mamá…

Tome mi maleta que estaba a mitad de la calle, no le di importancia a todas aquellas miradas que se clavaban en mí y no era solo por mi atuendo sino tal vez por como trate a mi madre o será quizá porque después de tantos años la primogénita del mayor magnate de todo Tokio estaba aquí

-te ayudo con eso hermosura- menciono un pelinegro de cabellera larga negra y sedosa de piel pálida pero bronceada y de ojos negros profundos, sonreí de lado orgullosa y lo pase por alto sin contestarle, supuse era la primera vez que le rechazaban porque hizo gesto de enfado mientras lo veía apretar sus puños y escuchaba las risas burlonas de sus amigos

Tome mi otra maleta y camine rumbo al edificio de mujeres, busque el cuarto 201 que estaba en el cuarto piso, afortunadamente tenía dinero suficiente como para pedir un cuarto para mi sola ya que las demás tenían que compartirlo con una o dos chicas mas pero yo no necesitaba estar sola y la privacidad era lo mejor que ahora podía tener

Me recosté en el amplio colchón de mi cama, estaba cansada había pasado todo el día intentando disimular que me encontraba bien pero no era verdad, me sentía agotada

-Asumi, te extraño tanto- mencione mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a sumirme en la misma oscuridad infinita esperando alcanzarla esta vez…

.

.

.

Hola espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sin más que decir espero que estén bien y sus reviews je gracias por sus alertas y favoritos me alientan a seguir gracias


	3. Sin lazos

**Capítulo 3: Sin lazos**

Los sonidos huecos de la puerta de mi habitación me despertaron de mi inconciencia hoy no recuerdo haber estado en ese desolado lugar y por extraño que parezca me hubiera gustado estar una vez más ahí…

-limpieza- hablo detrás de la puerta la mucama

-¿limpieza?- era extraño que siendo las seis de la mañana la mucama estuviera aquí

-un momento- me levante de la cama y corrí las cortinas, la luz de la mañana me indico que ya era tarde gire a voltear el reloj en la pared que ayer había puesto y eran las 7:45:21 am

-maldición- me queje porque aparte de haberme quedado dormida llegaría tarde a clases el primer día, corrí a abrirle la puerta y después a ducharme

Me acerque a mi placar y saque una faldita negra no muy corta tableada, una blusa blanca de mangas largas de botones no muy grandes, me coloque el suéter, me puse unas medias color negras que llegaban por arriba de mis rodillas precisamente a media pierna, me puse mis botines negros de tacón no muy alto tome mis cuadernos y salí en busca del salón de literatura…

Estaba por terminar la clase, esperaría a que finalizara para adentrarme, me recargue en la pared aun lado de la puerta a esperar pacientemente

-Señorita Haruno va entrar…-menciono el profesor con voz ronca y gruesa mas solo me tense en el lugar en el que estaba, no conteste y abrí despacio como haciendo una súper entrada para que todos me notaran, este año yo haría el cambio en este lugar

Me acerque a paso lento al profesor que recorrió despacio mi cuerpo con la mirada, le entregue la nota que la secretaria en dirección me había dado

-bien, la clase en pocos minutos terminara siéntese donde encuentre lugar-

Lo mire seria y desvié la mirada sin ponerle atención, levante un poco la cara en busca de un lugar vacío y cuando lo encontré pude notar al chico de al lado, era el mismo al que había humillado ayer cuando llegue, sonreí de lado y camine hacia el a pesar de que unas bancas más atrás había un pupitre solo

-está ocupado- respondió frio y calculador mientras me miraba poner mis cosas al lado suyo

No conteste en lo absoluto cosa que le enfureció más porque lo escuche bufar, me senté cruzando mis piernas dejando ver un poco de lo suaves que eran y alzando un poco la falda más de donde me llegaba, sé que le gusto lo que vio porque su mirada se posiciono en mis ellas, saque un poco de crema de mi bolso y la unte en mis manos para después frotarlas en mis piernas

-frutos rojos- pronunció entrecerrando los ojos aspirando el olor de la crema

Deje de frotar, me cruce de brazos y voltee el rostro para mirar por la ventana, el pupitre en cual me había sentado quedaba aun lado del gran ventanal, desde ese lugar podía percibir el gran estacionamiento y más allá podía visualizar el mar, se veía hermoso mirar chocar las olas con los riscos era sorprendente y más mirar el pequeño fenómeno del arcoíris que se formaba con la luz que se entremezclaba con las partículas de agua flotantes

-ese es mi lugar- menciono alguien de la misma manera que el chico de al lado, este se paró frente a mi retador con las manos en los bolsillos, vestía con su suéter negro, con las mangas dobladas hasta sus codos, su camisa completamente blanca era adornada por una corbata negra, sus cabellos rebeldes de un negro azulado y su piel blanquecina lo hacían lucir demasiado sexy sumándole aún más su bien dotado cuerpo que se veía completamente trabajado

-hmp- escuche como el chico de al lado hacia un monosílabo para después reír suave

Voltee enojada a mirar al de cabellera larga y por dios juro que era igual no lo había notado sino hasta ese momento este tenía más marcado los músculos en su pecho y abdomen pero igual que el otro chico vestía con el mismo uniforme del instituto "Siete Lunas", usaba unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían lucir más misterioso y serio

-te quitaras- volvió a mencionar el chico que estaba frente a mi

Entrecerré los ojos por la forma en la cual me había hablado e hice como si no lo hubiera escuchado volviendo la vista nuevamente a la ventana

-tú eres la chica de ayer a la que golpeo su madre no- regrese mi mirada en un instante y lo mire de la misma manera que el

-busca otro asiento- hable fuerte y cerca del rostro del chico que estaba casi a mi altura

Este me miro confundido y sonrío

-Joven Sasuke, puedo continuar con mi clase- menciono el profesor fastidiado por interrumpirlo

-así que te llamas Sasuke- mencione en tono sensual e inocente cerca de sus labios mientras acariciaba con mi dedo índice el inicio de su corbata a lo cual después de ello sentí el agarre en mi muñeca de mi compañero de pupitre y fui jalada de regreso a mi asiento

-Sasuke busca otro lugar- menciono el chico de cabellos largos enojado

-hmp, celoso Itachi- otra vez ese monosílabo aparecía en su boca, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió más atrás sentándose solo mientras era seguido por las miradas de las chicas

-Itachi, lindo nombre- mencione mientras recogía mis cosas del pupitre y salía del salón de clases

-Señorita Sakura- regrese aún no termina mi clase

-Señorita Haruno para usted y para mí ya termino esta clase- mencione mientras azotaba la puerta por la que hace un par de minutos había entrado…

.

.

.

Hacía ya varias noches que no le veía en mis sueños de hecho jamás le vi solo era su mano la que salía de aquella infinita luz incitándome a seguirla pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla ella gritaba mi nombre y desaparecía porque yo había vuelto a despertar

-Asumi, que quieres… que…- mencione entre susurros incorporándome en mi cama, las cortinas se movían temerariamente a causa del viento que hacía, me levante a cerrar mi puerta-ventana corrí un poco las cortinas para cerrar bien y ahí la vi otra vez parada a fuera en mi balcón después de tantos días tan tierna tan dulce con Gome en sus manos

_-Sakura ven hermanita-_

_-Sakura ven-_

Pronuncio una y otra vez mi nombre y como si fuese un hechizo mis pies empezaron a moverse solos, corrí más la ventana y salí al balcón

-Asumi, Asumi- mencione su nombre despacio y suave mientras me acercaba más y con cada paso que daba ella se alejaba uno más llegue hasta el barandal de mármol estire mi mano para poder alcanzarla y ella hizo lo mismo, la vi flotar en el aire y vi como Gome caía de sus manos

Me incline más hacia ella intentando tocarla pero mi peso me jalo y sentí caer de mi balcón y mire como el concreto se acercaba más a prisa a mí y luego… nada

Me desperté de un brinco estando en el suelo me había caído de la cama, eso fue lo que sentí

-un sueño, solo fue un sueño- me dije más para mí misma que para alguien mas

Voltee a mirar mi sillón que estaba aún lado de mi cama y note a Gome sentado ahí mirándome fijamente como un peluche viejo y olvidado, como reprochándome que lo dejara, empecé a acelerarme y a hiperventilar casi por completo como era que Gome estaba aquí si yo lo había dejado en… Kōbe

-por fin despiertas- menciono en tono sutil

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte interrogante mente mientras veía a mi ex psicólogo llegar con una charola de comida

-estaba preocupado, no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrarte-

-largo de mi habitación!- grite enfadada

-dicen que te has portado últimamente mal, me cuesta tanto creer que te hayas convertido de esta manera, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho-

-largo-

-te ves diferente ya no eres la misma niña seria y callada que vivía en Kōbe-

-dime que quieres y luego vete- conteste ya más tranquila al verlo acomodarse sobre el sillón

-lo olvidaste solo vine a dejártelo y a saber cómo estabas- pronuncio mientras me entregaba a Gome, se levantó del sillón acercándose a mí

-estaré unos días más aquí, si me necesitas solo márcame y vendré- acaricio como siempre mi mejilla para después darme una vez más su tarjeta y salir de mi habitación

Me quede unos instantes mirando la tarjeta, la charola y después a Gome otra vez ese oso había regresado a mí, me acerque al baúl donde guardo todos mis recuerdos de niña y lo arroje ahí dentro, no quería saber nada mas de nadie, nadie más que no fuera Itsuki mi pequeño hermanito de seis años…

_Flash back_

_Había llegado cansada del viaje que lo primero que hice fue ducharme y meterme a la cama, no tenía ganas de nada y a pesar de que me sentía culpable por haberle contestado mal a mi nana y a la ama de llaves eso no importo era una nueva Sakura_

_Si mis padres y la gente se habían portado mal conmigo lo mismo haría yo, tendría que divertirme y recuperar el tiempo que perdí en Wisdom (este es el nombre del centro psiquiátrico donde Sakura vivió por años) la sombra de mi hermana ya no me atormentaría ya no, después de todo las personas a las cuales amaba continuaron viviendo su vida conmigo o sin mi_

_Rompería todos los lazos que hubiera ya que por ellos lo perdí todo a mi hermana, a mis padres, a mis amigos, a… mi misma…_

_Escuche ruidos en mi habitación, alguien estaba hurgando en los cajones de mi ropa interior, me acerque a paso cauteloso y ahí mire a un pequeñajo que se estaba midiendo uno de mis sujetadores_

_-pequeño insolente- mencione enojada y la pequeña pulga grito y salió corriendo de mi habitación _

_-que le hiciste a tu hermano- entro a la habitación mi madre gritando por demás _

_-¿a quién?- _

_-a Itsuki, tu hermano-_

_-¿Itsuki? ¿mi hermano?…-_

_Fin de Flash back_

En ese instante no podía creer que tuviese un hermano y desde ese momento me dedique a protegerlo…

.

.

.

Llegue al salón de clases que aún estaba vació

-quizás llegue muy temprano- me senté en un pupitre y me puse mis audífonos, cerré los ojos contemplando la oscuridad de ellos pero no por mucho tiempo porque después de hacerlo sentí como respiraban frente mío y su aliento a menta se introdujo en mis fosas nasales

Abrí los ojos despacio y note a una peliroja de lentes y de ojos marrón que me miraban con recelo profundo, no marque ningún gesto en mi rostro de incomodidad ni nada por el estilo al contrario acomode mi mano derecha en la paleta del pupitre y sobre el dorso de mi mano recargue mi mentón para verla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía…

-así que tú eres la nueva zorrita que sale con ancianos- menciono en tono burlón

No hice nada ante su blasfemo comentario y la seguí mirando igual

-de al menos deberías decirle a ese anciano que te visite de noche no a pleno día, descarada- soltó con veneno una vez mas

Me levante del asiento ya ni siquiera supe en que momento el salón quedo lleno de puro mirón esperando cualquier acción por parte de la nueva estudiante

Barrí su cuerpo mientras me acercaba a ella, debía admitir que era linda y esas gafas que usaba la hacían lucir sensual, pero sí de zorras hablábamos ella excedía esa palabra su cabello largo y sedoso color rojo, de piel bronceada y su vestimenta un poco más exuberante que la mía

Su falda escolar estaba más arriba, su blusa era más pegada a su cuerpo dejando notar la buena figura que traía, tres de sus primeros botones estaban desprendidos dejando ver el encaje negro de su sostén, usaba medias transparentes y zapatillas más altas, el maquillaje era más pronunciado pero debía admitir que se veía bien

-hmp- torcí la boca al terminar de observarla ella era muy poca cosa para mí, sus palabras eran fuertes la verdad no me importaba lo que pensara ella o los demás era mi vida solo mía

-te refieres al de cabellos plateados- murmure acercándome pero ella solo pudo hacerme más para atrás mientras abría más los ojos sorprendida

-hacer el amor con ese anciano como tú le llamas es excitante nadie se comparara a él jamás y apuesto a que tu solo estas siendo usada por ese tal Sasuke- solté burlonamente

-si piensas burlarte de mí hazlo al menos no soy una cornuda, por eso no tengo amigas- tome mis cosas y salí a prisa de ahí…

-eso fue genial- chillo emocionada una rubia que recién entraba al baño

No conteste o le mire siquiera en agradecimiento por sus falsas felicitaciones

-hiciste pelear a la zorra de Karin con sus amigas, hubieras visto el agarrón que se dieron entre las tres-

-eso no es asunto mío- pronuncie fría ya que la rubia había llamado mi atención, después de todo creo que di en el blanco a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía si las lindas amiguitas compartían el novio

-vamos, no seas tan fría…- estaba hablando mientras reía pero la interrumpí bruscamente

-no vuelvas a decir eso-

-eh, a decir que…-

-que soy frívola- conteste mirando el espejo

-vaya, vaya después de todo la frentezota si tiene sentimientos y no es tan dura como una piedra-

Suspire profundo y le envié una mirada amenazante pero esta solo rio ante mi actitud infantil

-cerda- conteste para que se callara de una buena vez con su risa sin sentido y ella dejo de reír

-que dijiste- contesto enojada y apunto de golpearme la mejilla si no es porque una castaña detuvo su mano en el aire

-calmate Ino no es para tanto-

-como que no, escuchaste como me llamo-

-ya, ya tu empezaste primero- menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro

-soy Ten ten y ella es Ino, mi mejor amiga-

Las mire confundida y sonreí sincera, después de tanto tiempo por primera vez sentí sonreír de verdad y un cálido sonrojo apareció en mi rostro

-Soy Sakura- mencioné mi nombre a secas pero pude sentir como mis músculos faciales se contraían una vez más

.

.

.

Hace días que pienso en ella, ella no es como cualquier chica que siempre se sonroja con mi presencia, es fría, dura, seria, intimidante y sensual ella es simplemente una mujer

-ella será mía, más pronto de lo que creen- menciono Itachi mientras bebía unas cervezas con mis amigos

-no ella será mía primero- hablo en tono ya ganador un Suigetsu ya muy ebrio

-no va a ser mía- menciono muy bajito Naruto mientras tiraba sus cartas a la mesa porque otra vez había perdido

-en tus sueños- y todos rieron burlándose del dobe

-ella es mía- pronuncie frio como siempre mientras daba media vuelta y me sentaba en la silla que estaba al lado de Itachi

-y porque mejor no apostamos-

-ya estamos apostando- menciono el dobe sin comprender a mi hermano

-Sasuke, pensé que lo tenías mejor amaestrado- y las risas volvieron a sonar

-quien se acueste primero con ella antes de que termine el semestre nos pedirá lo que quiera, sin importar que, están de acuerdo- menciono Suigetsu divertido

-y como sabremos que es verdad-

-traerán una prueba, un video que pueda acreditar que ganaron, están de acuerdo- comento Itachi ya interesado en el tema

-hecho- mencionamos todos al unisonó

La competencia por la pelirosa apenas comenzaba y nuestro trofeo era… nuestra propia satisfacción y lo que quisiéramos pedir…

.

.

.

Hola aquí les dejo la conti espero que les guste nos vemos pronto, vale generalmente publico cada semana y ya tengo en progreso uno nuevo espero que les guste… saludos y por fa reviews. Un abrazo… bye


	4. Sin amigos

**Capítulo 4. Sin amigos**

Estábamos en la cafetería desayunando, no supe desde cuando Ino y Tenten se adentraron en mi vida haciéndola más cálida y llevadera aprendí a quererlas a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en este lugar

-ya Ino, llenaras la charola de baba- comento Tenten intentando cerrarle la boca a la cerda que veía penetrantemente una sola mesa

-quienes son…- pregunte un tanto curiosa refiriéndome a quienes eran en realidad, ya sabía sus nombres porque tomaba clases con ellos pero me interesaba conocerlos mas

-ahhhh, los hermanitos Uchiha- Ino lanzo un gran suspiro con ojitos de cordero

Ella sí que estaba completamente enamorada u obsesionada con ellos, tan solo ver su rostro clavado en esos chicos me lleno de pena

-no entiendo que les ven- contesto Tenten con cierto desinterés en ellos

-son fríos, duros, vengativos, agresivos, mentirosos y traicioneros-

No entendí su clara descripción algo debieron haberle hecho en el pasado y cambie mi estado a uno más desinteresado

-mira él es Suigetsu el chico de cabellos blancos y de dientes afilados con cara de pescado, es muy raro se la pasa quejándose todo el rato y bebe agua todo el tiempo-

-el otro es Naruto, el de cabellos rubios de ojos azules y de piel bronceada, se pinta bigotes para parecer más grande pero es todo un idiota-

-y ellos son los Uchiha… Itachi el de cabellera larga y…-

-Sasuke- menciono Ino en el mismo tono hechizado interrumpiendo a Tenten entre mil suspiros

-si Sasuke, el chico más popular del colegio, el chico más guapo según dicen y el prodigioso hijo del hombre más rico de este país Fugaku Uchiha, aunque dicen que su padre siempre ha preferido a su primogénito-

-Itachi- mencione su nombre bajo

-aja, a y por allá está la pelirroja esa Karin que es la zorra de Sasuke, se dice que es su novia pero yo creo que solo es su free, nunca le hacen caso a nadie solo juegan con las chicas por eso yo no los veo como Ino o como las demás…-

-y quien es el- señale con la mirada a un chico de cabellera larga que estaba detrás de nuestra mesa

-es Neji Hyuga- contesto de la misma manera que Ino hablaba de Sasuke, después de todo Tenten si tenía a alguien por quien se le cayera la baba, le acerque un poco más la charola a la boca y esta comprendió volviendo a su postura de hace unos momentos

-no le hacen caso a nadie he-

-no nunca esa de pelo teñido tuvo suerte-

-bien, entonces are que me hagan caso a mí-

-si como digas- Tenten se burló de mi al no creerme

-que harás que!-

-shhh, Ino- la cayó Tenten ya que esta había llamado la atención de todos en la cafetería

-solo mírame- me levante de la silla en la que estaba y camine hacia ellos, después de todo no iba a ser tan difícil enredar a los hermanitos, no después de saber que Itachi estaba celoso de Sasuke y que Sasuke odiaba a su hermano porque este no tenía el reconocimiento de su padre como lo tenía Itachi

-hola- una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y sentí mis mejillas arder

-puedo sentarme aquí ya no hay lugar en la mesa con mis amigas- pregunte aun manteniendo mi sonrisa

-si claro- contesto el tal Suigetsu y fue el único que respondió a mi pregunta, los demás se quedaron callados y el tal Naruto se atraganto con el bocado

Gire a mi espalda y note a Ino con cara de asombro y a Tenten que sonreía contenta, les giñe un ojo dándoles a entender que mi primer paso había funcionado, pero en la otra mesa una pelirroja estaba que reventaba porque me había sentado entre Sasuke e Itachi, regrese mi mirada al centro de la mesa y pude notar el incomodó silencio…

.

.

.

-largo de mi habitación-

-pero Sasuke, déjame estar contigo otros cinco minutitos más- menciono en tono dulce mientras se apegaba más a mi pecho desnudo

-pronto amanecerá- me levante de la cama buscando su ropa y se la arroje cuando la encontré

-cuando salga de ducharme no quiero que estás aquí entendido- hable fuerte y claro, me encamine desnudo a la ducha, abrí el grifo esperando a que saliera agua caliente, estaba por meterme cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura

-te dije que te fueras- mencione en tono duro y frio mientras quitaba sus manos de mi cintura bruscamente

-porque Sasuke, ¿Por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo?- me reprocho a punto de llorar

-porque te has convertido en una molestia Karin por eso y ahora largo-

Mire como sus ojos temblaban y se llenaban de un líquido cristalino, ni siquiera me inmute ante tal sentimiento, di media vuelta y cerré las cortinas

-te has quedado sorda, lárgate- pronuncie mientras el agua caliente caía en mi cuerpo y escuche como la puerta del baño era azotada seguida por el azote de la puerta de mi habitación

Era cierto que con cualquier clase de mujer me satisfacía pero desde que la vi mi libido disminuyo, ya no era el mismo las mujeres ya no me satisfacían ya no me llenaban ya no me sentía yo

-que pasa hermanito, no te dejo satisfecho- menciono Itachi en tono burlón cuando me vio salir de la ducha

No conteste y pase de largo por la sala en donde él se encontraba, compartía cuarto junto con él y el dobe que casi siempre no estaba cuando yo me divertía

-es fin de semana que vamos a hacer- me pregunto sin quitar la mirada de su revista

-yo iré a conseguir el video no se tu- conteste sonriente y casi victorioso, Itachi solo sonrió de lado y se acomodó más en el sillón continuando con sus lecturas hentai

-suerte con eso- menciono en tono burlón

Llevaba puesta una playera negra de mangas cortas que se apega a mi cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formados que estaban mis pectorales, me puse unos jeans azules, mis converse negros y una chaqueta del mismo color abierta, iba rumbo a la cafetería cuando en medio de la explanada en una banca mire a lo lejos a Suigetsu que hablaba con una chica de lindas piernas

-vaya sí que no pierde el tiempo- mencione creyendo que estaría con cualquier otra chica pero para mi sorpresa era ella, la del cabello rosado

-maldición- me queje, apresure más el paso hasta llegar a ellos, no era posible que Suigetsu estuviera por unos pasos más adelante que yo, estaba a punto de llegar cuando se levantaron de la banca

Caminaron directo a la flamante motocicleta de carreras negra de Suigetsu y este le ofreció su casco acto seguido ella se subió en la moto para irse lo más rápido cuesta arriba…

-y como te fue conseguiste quitarle a Suigetsu tu chica- volvió a mencionar en tono divertido

-porque no me dijiste que…-

-saliste a prisa, además Suigetsu me dijo que no interfiriera, él no me preocupa o el otro tarado de tu amiguito, me preocupas tu…- dejo de leer su revista y dirigió su mirada hacia mi

-tu si eres un problema- pronunció mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice

Fruncí el ceño ante su clara confirmación de que yo era un problema para él, por eso estaba tan tranquilo, por eso no hizo nada cuando miro a Suigetsu con ella

-espero te des prisa otouto yo ya tengo cita con ella, saldremos esta noche-

-¿Qué, cuando, como, pero por qué ?- pregunte asombrado

-anoche en la cena, se lo propuse ya que no pude invitarla a salir hoy porque el cara de pescado se me adelanto, pensé que ya lo sabias pero por lo que veo tu ni siquiera le has hablado-

-mierda- bufe más para mí mismo, por estar con Karin estos días estos imbéciles ya se me habían adelantado solo me faltaba una cosa que el dobe también tuviera cita con ella eso sí sería el colmo

Hmp utilice mi clásico monosílabo y salí de mi habitación

-hey teme acabo de ver al pelos de nieve irse rumbo a la feria con…- menciono mientras señalaba con uno de sus dedos la dirección en la que se habían ido, no le permití terminar su frase y pase de largo

-y ahora a este que le sucede- interrogo a mi hermano el cual también ni siquiera respondió y continuó mirando la revista en sus manos

-por cierto Naruto, Sakura te dijo que sí-

-dattebayo, claro que si- menciono eufórico mientras saltaba de gusto y se dirigía a su cama

Apreté más los puños con fuerza y salí de ahí azotando a todo lo que daba la puerta, que estaba haciendo… nada, solo revolcarme con la estúpida esa que ya no me ofrecía placer y para mi mala suerte sus amigas aun no estaban dispuestas…

.

.

.

Llegue lo más lo más a prisa que pude a mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad en un intento por alcanzarlos en estos momentos ni siquiera ya sabía porque los estaba siguiendo, solo sentía mi pie derecho en el acelerador y como el auto rechinaba con cada curva

Llegue a la feria intentando localizarlos un chico de cabellos blancos y una chica vistiendo casi desnuda y de cabellera rosada no iban a ser tan difíciles de visualizar pero para mí mala fortuna no los encontré…

Regrese al instituto cansado, agotado y agobiado, no porque no pude encontrarlos sino porque fue un verdadero fastidio ir a la feria solo

-y como te fue…- escuche detrás de la puerta la voz del dobe que hablaba en tono bajo e interesado

-fue genial, pero la muy zorra ni siquiera me dejo meterle mano- me alegre demasiado por ello al menos sabía que Suigetsu perdió hoy su oportunidad

-Hey te vez muy bien Itachi-san- menciono el cara de pescado, entre al cuarto interfiriendo la conversación de estos tres

Itachi usaba un traje sastre color negro, una camisa roja oscura adornada por una corbata negra, sus zapatos negros finos estaban tan lustrados que hasta podías percibir tu reflejo en ellos, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y su flequillo cubría unas gafas oscuras claras dejándolo ver intimidante y misterioso

Ni siquiera le mire a los ojos y pase por su lado en dirección a mi cama

-no me esperen regreso tarde- y una sonrisa ancha en su rostro apareció…

La luz que se colaba por la ventana molesto mi rostro, ya había amanecido e Itachi ni siquiera en toda la noche apareció de seguro ya tenía el famoso videíto

-maldita perra- me queje por demás al ver la cama vacía de Itachi, como era posible que en la primera cita ella se revolcara con el primero que la complaciera quizás en todo, la reputación que ella se había ganado en el instituto era verdad

Pero si de esas se trataban yo no me quedaría con las ganas de probar, si Itachi la consiguió en una sola noche yo la conseguiría en menos tiempo…

.

.

.

Hola como están espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ya saben si les gusto o no háganmelo saber vale gracias por sus reviews y favoritos en el próximo capi sabremos cómo le fue a Sakura en su más prodigiosa cita espero que les guste hasta la próxima…


End file.
